Icy Flame
by CarlislexEsme757
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born with a twin Remy Elizabeth Cullen. The twins are almost grown up, both 5 years old and taking on the age of 15. All seems well in the Cullen house before a new guy comes into town and tries to seduce their daughter Remy. Edward and Bella oppose their relationship but another surprise attracts their attention and may cost them their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my new story, Icy Flame. It's a fan fiction about if Renesmee was born with a twin, Remy (like the name Renesmee and I really like it lol) Elizabeth (Edwards mothers name) Cullen. This first chapter is a little overview of everything before we start up the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing would be a-okay as well! **____** Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Beginning

September 11, 2006 was a very special date. Though, it was a painful day for Bella and she had begun her process of changing into a vampire, two little girls were born. Renesmee Carle Cullen and her twin, Remy Elizabeth Cullen father of Bella Marie Swan Cullen and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Renesmee was imprinted by Jacob Black all of 10 minutes after she was born.

The family that had returned home from the hunt came to the amazing news, but many were furious with Jacob and his imprinting. Knowing that they had limited time with the children before Bella woke up, the family tried to do as much with them over the span of the two days.

Bella woke up and the two days later and met her two beautiful daughters that night; Renesmee hard thick curly bronze hair brown eyes (like Bella's) and dimples. Her pale skin was brilliant and soft, and she had a healthy glowing blush in her cheeks.

Remy on the other hand had thick brown straight hair, deep dimples and bright green eyes (like Edward's human eyes). Her skin was pale, a little paler then her sisters and her face lacked the healthy blush. She was equally as beautiful though.

Weeks passed and they noticed the growing in the girls. They grew taller every day and by the time the Volturi were going to make their unexpected visit, they looked almost 3 years old.

When they Volturi departed, and they could begin to live their lives in happiness contrary to the fear they had grown up in. Their characteristics began to broaden and the differences in each other were more prominent making them two very different, very unique people.

Renesmee began to turn into a mini Alice. She loved shopping but she also had Bella's side and she loved to read. She was extremely stubborn and outspoken about everything that was on her mind. Edward tried to teach her how to play piano but it failed because Renesmee's mind wandered to many places to actually focus on the music. She was very fun loving and loved just for everyone to be happy. She was an optimist and became codependent because of Jacob's need to do everything for her. She was confident and rarely wore a frown

Remy was almost the opposite. She took up Bella's fashion sense at a very young age, just comfortable wearing jeans and a plaid shirt despite a pink frilly dress. She could never get into reading since she was more a visual person, and liked to see pictures instead of words. Remy is very musical person and often spoke through music she wrote. She was shy and was pretty pessimistic. She'd rather sit in the corner and let everyone decide something then express her own opinions. She's always been afraid of rejection and often wondered why she was never imprinted on. She does love to laugh and sing though, and it was always a warm feeling to hear her chime like laugh echo through the house.

Though, the twins were different in almost every way they possibly could, they got along very well and found themselves closest to each other. They were best friends and confided to each other more than anyone else in the family.

Fighting was rare but Bella and Edward found many of their arguments humorous because of the ridiculousness of them. They fought over little things like Remy not owning enough cute clothes or Renesmee being "obnoxiously happy" constantly, but the conflicts never exceeded an hour.

The Cullen's were very fortunate to have these two girls and would never take anything back or risk losing them. They really were little miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all! First I would like to apologize for the delay in chapters, Fanfiction has been really weird on me the past couple weeks and school got really stressful, but now everything is all worked out and I will try and keep a chapter posted every Friday! Thank you, and PS sorry for the awful cliff hanger….**_

Remy's POV

I squirmed under my silk sheets. I was haunted by night terrors of almost my entire life; ever since the Volturi came and terrorized our family. Except, the weird part was that the Volturi wasn't what was haunting me, the dark cloaks never entered my dreams, but one thing did. Darkness.

I jumped awake, like I have done almost every morning since that terrifying encounter. I was covered in the usual suit of sweat and tears. Edward had watched my night terrors through me thoughts before but he didn't understand them either. What am I so afraid of; being alone? Sadness? The Volturi? It was all so confusing and I tried to avoid thinking about it.

I stretched out and left my messy sheets sauntering drowsily to my big closet. There were several untouched bags of expensive designer clothing that Alice insisted that I wear, but it never interested me. Edward, my father, always said I've picked up Bella, my mother's fashion sense and that was a fact that would dance on Alice's last nerve.

I pulled my hair back so it was out of my green diamond like eyes, Rosalie was the one that hated that. I was "fortunate enough" to have straight long brown hair that fell down my back and Rosalie loved it, but I felt otherwise and fundamentally my hair was almost always pulled back into a bun or ponytail.

Finishing my morning routine, I went down the stairs of their house. When my twin sister, Renesmee, and I were younger, we lived in this small cottage with our parents but when we got bigger, the reality sunk in that the house was too cramped, so we were moved into the "main" Cullen house.

I finished my journey through the maze like house and went into the big open living room where Renesmee was already awake telling Jacob about the happy dream she had. Envy hit my inner being. Not only about how Renesmee was able to have happy, colorful dreams unlike myself, it was the way she moved, how confident she was. Though I was happy in my silent composure, it just bugged me that Renesmee got to be so happy, and lively and confident while I was, well, me.

I also felt envious of the fact that Renesmee was imprinted. She totally abused it too. At the park a couple weeks ago, she had her first kiss with this weird kid name Trevor, because he payed her $30. Not that paying someone to kiss her was bad enough, everyone knows that Jacob had been developing actual "feelings" for Renesmee and she was completely oblivious to any of the signs he gave her. Though, if she did like someone else, Jacob would have to let her go but she should at least acknowledge the fact that he cared, or at least, that's what I thought. If I was imprinted, I would devote my life to the imprintee. My dad always said that I wore my heart on my sleeve for things like that, that I cared so deeply for people, even if they didn't care for me mutually.

"Remy, could you do me a favor?" Esme's voice chimed from the kitchen, "Just go out back and check on my garden, make sure there aren't any tomato worms or weeds."

I silently obliged and shuffled out into the damp day. It had rained, as expected, the previous night and everything was dripping water droplets. Worms weaved through the mud and the grass bent to one side from the wind. Esme's garden, full of bright yellow and lavender flowers, contrasted against the dark ground and stood out profusely. My feet splashed up the water that remained on top of the ground and strained jeans and boots.

I inspected the garden quickly and caught the sight of a weed sprouting out from the dark dirt. I crouched to rip it from it roots when something behind the trees scattered and ran off. Deer or animals never came near our house, ever, we smelled like danger.

I stood up my protective instincts taking over and I went into the moss covered trees sniffing the air for a scent. Since I wasn't "fully" vampire, catching scents was extremely hard, but I was able to get it, since it was so fresh. It was definitely vampire, I recognized the Lysol, clean smell. I lived with it.

I followed it and quickly felt idiotic when cold arms wrapped around my neck. They tightened around me and breathing became difficult. Squirming, I was able to get a good grip on the arm and I hit it over and over trying to loosen the death grip. Again, my instincts weren't the best and the arm constricted tighter like a cold snake. I could smell death, it was approaching me at a rapid pace as my lungs screamed out for a breath. I still don't know why he ever let go of me but he did. His arm fell loose and let me fall to the ground flat on my face. I smelled the sweet moss and musky earth as I took in quick uneven breaths, trying to satisfy my dying lungs. My face felt hot and my eyes were watery, my entire front side was caked with the clinging mud. I don't know how long it took me to regain my composure but when I did, I expected the intruder to be far gone. I was dead wrong.

I pushed up on my quivering arms and flipped onto my backside leaning back on my wrists. I felt so weak but strength entered me when I caught sight of the man's body still standing there, observing me. Well, it wasn't actually a man, it looked like a boy, a teenager. He had blood red eyes which told me he was either a newborn or a human hunter. I guess just a blood drinker because of his willpower not to drink my own sweet blood. He also had curly black hair and a sharp jaw. When his mouth twitched, I caught sight of his dimples. He had a moderate build and looked like he was a good looking human boy. Not too muscular, but he wasn't scrawny. He wore dark jeans, black tennis shoes and a white shirt with a black jacket zipped over it. His hood was flipped up giving a mysterious shadow on his face.

His eyes analyzed me, watching my movements, my body... His eyes moved down me, from my eyes all the way down to my muddy shoes. He cocked his head slightly at a small scar I had on my right ankle from when Jacob tripped me and I may or may not have tumbled down a cliff. It was a lucky day to being half way indestructible.

"Your name?" His voice finally asked breaking the long inevitable silence. He gave me a sense of security. I didn't trust him on account that he trespassed on my property and tried to suffocate me, but I honestly felt like he wouldn't drink my blood. He looked too in control of himself.

"I feel like you should give me yours. You are the one that attacked me." I retorted making a half smile twitch on his perfect lips.

"Graham," he answered the smile unwavering. He looked charismatic and I could tell he was a charmer.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I asked bluntly my cheeks blushing. This is why I usually stayed silent, I was way too blunt to participate in conversation.

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"I wouldn't hurt you, not on purpose," Graham answered.

I raised an eyebrow suspicious, did he forget about the little conflict we had all of 5 minutes ago.

"and that's why you almost made my lungs explode?" I replied my hands running through the dirt.

"Sorry,"

"Why won't you hurt me anymore?" I was the one to cock my head this time.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You're different."


End file.
